


Sing The Body Electric

by CourierNinetyTwo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo
Summary: Sombra decides to keep herself entertained while she and Widowmaker are in a Russian safehouse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted something to exist for this ship, so now it does.

“This is unbelievably boring.”

A creak of old leather filled the safehouse as Sombra leaned back in her chair, the constant electric hum of screens being flicked back and forth meeting Widowmaker’s ear, even if her eyes remained firmly trained down her scope. Unfortunately, there was nothing to look at but blinding white, the only change in the landscape coming from a howling wind that tossed snow this way and that. It was flat and empty, but the isolation was purposeful: an airfield was concealed under the pale blanket of winter, one that several prominent Russian officials used when they needed to flee the country.

“It’s funny. I have access to every surveillance feed in the world, but there’s nothing going on.” Sombra clicked her tongue, switching to another projected screen. “There’s moments when the whole world is quiet, you know, but we miss them because we’re all wrapped up in our own heads.”

“How poetic.” Widowmaker muttered, scanning their perimeter yet again for a heat signature.

Electric claws seized the back of her neck and she spit out a curse, spinning in one smooth motion to slam Sombra back against the closest wall and jam the barrel of her rifle right up against the younger woman’s chin. Widowmaker’s helmet snapped up, eight red eyes supplanted by a golden pair narrowed in irritation. “We’re on duty.”

“We’re in a steel box of a guard post the Russians built three wars ago hoping that our lady Volskaya might just make a run for it.” The touch lingering at Widowmaker’s nape shifted to cup the line of her jaw, and she resisted the kneejerk instinct to lean into it. Sombra was always warm, buzzing with energy. “Let me play a little.”

“She could arrive at any moment.” Widowmaker protested, but her lips parted when a violet claw swept across the line of her mouth.

“I’ve got proximity sensors out for ten kilometers in every direction, and you can only land a shot out to three.” At Widowmaker’s faint huff, Sombra grinned. “We’ve got it covered. Now open up.”

Without much hesitation she did, taking two of Sombra’s fingers into her mouth and stifling a sound when one smooth claw pressed against her tongue. Widowmaker swallowed, but it was no buffer against the electricity dancing between her teeth, heat trapped inside as Sombra teased with shallow thrusts, twisting both fingers whenever she started to get comfortable. Slowly sucking at them earned a pleased hum, and Widowmaker was surprised to hear herself breathing hard when Sombra’s hand withdrew, glove shining slick.

There weren’t many things that could make her slow-beating heart suddenly quicken, but this was one of them.

Sombra cupped Widowmaker’s jaw tight enough for pinpricks of pain to flare across her cheeks, the only warning given before she was tugged into a deep kiss, one she welcomed with an absent moan. Her arms went limp at her side before she remembered the rifle, and when Widow’s Kiss fell to the floor with a heavy thunk, Widowmaker felt another broad smile against her lips.

“You want to see my new trick?”

She was all too familiar with that wicked look; it was the same one Sombra wore every time she saw someone’s ‘unbreakable’ security system give like putty under her hands. Except this time, Widowmaker knew she was the one that would give.

For a moment, anyway.

After a small nod, Sombra’s hand hooked under her chin, two nails pressing against the soft underside like the prongs of a taser. Widowmaker drew in a slow breath as Sombra’s mouth dared near hers again, but the moment she surrendered to the kiss, a jolt of electricity bounced from the piercing in the center of Sombra’s tongue to her own, the circuit completed by those claws pressing close. In an instant, Widowmaker’s pulse spiked, heart beating so fast she couldn’t count the beats.

It was only physical sensation, her emotions still wrangled to a dull roar, but _feeling_ nonetheless, and she was starved for more.

Widowmaker’s mouth crashed against Sombra’s in a far rougher kiss, hands grasping at the collar of her jacket with every intention of tugging it right off. Static-laced claws climbed up the bare skin of her back, framing the spider inked deep into cerulean skin, and the shudder that went through her was too much to take; the high had to be chased before it was gone. A quick takedown around Sombra’s ankle brought them both to the floor, and Widowmaker could taste the laugh on those treasonous lips.

The target could wait.

–


End file.
